The primary objective of the proposed workshop is to provide an intense discussion of the fundamentals, state-of-the-art advances and major gaps in the cell and molecular biology of drug addiction. Targeted to both new and experienced investigators, the workshop will combine formal presentations and informal discussions to convey the merits and excitement of cellular and molecular approaches to drug addiction research. The workshop will stress the significance of this approach not only to the most costly neuropsychiatric disorder, addiction, but its applicability to learning, memory, neurochemical correlates of reward, perception and other disciplines of neuroscience. Research on the molecular and cellular changes that occur in response to drugs is critical for clarifying whether adaptive processes are diverse for each stage of addiction and for each drug of abuse. With the advent of genomics and proteomics, an extraordinary opportunity now exists to develop comprehensive models of neuroadaptative processes fundamental to addiction, craving, and relapse to drug use. The workshop will provide attendees with a spectrum of disciplines that can contribute to developing comprehensive models of each stage of drug addiction. The following disciplines will be presented: 1.Overview of addiction. 2. Neuroadaptation to drugs of abuse. 3. Association between drug-induced neuroadaptation and behavioral manifestations 4. Genotype/susceptibility to drug addiction or drug response. 5. Tolerance, sensitization and adaptation at the cellular level. 6. New receptor targets. 7. Drug discovery and development to treat drug abuse: how can cell biology contribute? This workshop will provide an integrated view of current and novel research on neuroadaptive responses to addiction, foster discussion on collaboration and integration and provide critical information needed to construct a model of addiction as a disease and novel molecular targets for biological treatments. Beyond the plane of scientific endeavor, such information is vital for formulating public policy and for enlightening the public on the neurobiological consequences of drug use and addiction. The proposed workshop will generate intense interest, open conduits for collaborations and novel routes to investigating the neurobiology of addiction. The workshop makes particular efforts to include a diverse group of participants, being particularly mindful of the inclusion of women, US minorities and a good balance of national and international scientists. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The societal consequences of drug addiction and abuse are enormous. Over the past thirty years, behavioral studies have tended to dominate the field of addiction research. With the rapid growth in molecular neuroscience in the last two decades and the completion of the human genome in 2003, integration between behavioral or physiological responses and molecular genetic and cellular responses is increasingly possible and relevant. Amalgamation of these disciplines requires a profound appreciation for the strengths and weaknesses of each approach. The theme of the workshop is to provide attendees with the most up-to-date information on how tissues, cells and genes respond to drugs of abuse, within the framework of the behavioral effects of addictive drugs. This week-long residential workshop is targeted to both new and experienced investigators, and combines formal presentations and informal discussions to convey the merits and excitement of cellular and molecular approaches to drug addiction research. The workshop will stress the significance of this approach not only to the most costly neuropsychiatric disorder, addiction, but its applicability to learning, memory, and other disciplines of neuroscience. Research on the molecular and cellular changes that occur in response to drugs is critical for clarifying whether adaptive processes are diverse for each stage of addiction and for each drug of abuse. Ultimately, new treatments for these disorders are likely to emerge from a better understanding of the underlying processes that go awry during substance abuse and addiction.